headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe
The Marvel Universe, affectionately referred to as the "Merry Marvel Universe", is the internal reality of the shared continuity featured in many comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. Specifically, it refers to Marvels' superhero continuity and includes many of their more infamous properties such as Spider-Man, the Hulk, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. Although the term is often used as an umbrella phrase for all superhero comics published by Marvel, this database is refining the definition to include only those articles that pertain to the mainstream Marvel Universe, which is also known as the Earth-616 reality. Not all comic book titles published by Marvel Comics take place within the Marvel Universe. Many titles such as Biker Mice from Mars take place within their own insular continuity and are not connected to any other title. Some comics may also be licensed properties such as Alf and Star Wars, which also take place within their own separate continuity. Marvel Comics also feature dozens of divergent realities that splinter off from the mainstream Earth-616 reality. Each of those will be described on their own individual pages listed below. Some Marvel Universe characters have crossed over into the realities of various licensed properties. For example, ROM the Spaceknight, originally a Parker Bros. toy has boasted his own comic book series that is part of regular Earth-616 continuity. Marvel can no longer use the ROM name, but his supporting cast and alien adversaries, the Dire Wraiths, still make appearances in the Marvel Universe. The character of Spider-Man has also appeared in issues of the first Transformers ongoing series, which in turn crossed over with G.I. Joe. This was a one-time thing and it has never been referred to again. During the 1970s Marvel licensed the Godzilla character for it's Godzilla, King of the Monsters series. The licence has long since-expired and Marvel can no longer make a direct reference to the character, but the series is still considered part of the Earth-616 canon and oblique references to Godzilla can be found on occasion. }} }} * Angel * Beast * Black Widow * Cable * Captain America * Colossus * Cyclops * Daredevil * Doctor Strange * Hawkeye * Hulk * Human Torch * Iceman * Invisible Woman * Iron Man * Marvel Girl * Mister Fantastic * Nightcrawler * Scarlet Witch * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man * The Thing * Thor * Vision * Wolverine }} * Baron Zemo * Doctor Doom * Dormammu * Green Goblin * Kingpin * Loki * Mandarin * Magneto * Mephisto * Mysterio * Red Skull * Sabretooth * Thanos * Venom }} * All-Winners Squad * Avengers * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Champions of Los Angeles * Defenders * Fantastic Four * Heroes for Hire * Invaders * Power Pack * Thunderbolts * West Coast Avengers * X-Factor * X-Force * X-Men See also * Marvel Universe characters * Marvel Universe items * Marvel Universe Locations * Marvel Universe races * Marvel Universe teams * Marvel Universe storylines ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Marvel Universe